Spirit Trinity
by narutorox98
Summary: An Archangel, a Reaper, and a Guardian. Three of the strongest girls you'll ever meet. They're worshipped, praised, and feared in their villages. What will happen with this unlikely team?
1. Welcome to Konoha

**Hey, everybody! Here's my new fanfic! RavenNightshade98 also helped writing this! Go check out her fanfics, too, please! This starts out in Neliel's point of view.**

Ch. 1 Welcome to Konoha

Konoha was definitelty a busy village. Children were runnning around in various immitations of ANBU masks, vendors lined the streets attempting to attract buyers with their flashy colors, and adults hurried excitedly towards the main arena. I suppose all of this could be a result of the first annual Jonnin Reassesment Exams. That's why we were here.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Amaya screamed at us. "We only have two minutes until the Reassessment Exams start, and I'm up first!"

"Oh, calm down, Amaya," I told my friend. "We'll make it there in time."

"No, we won't!" Amaya and I bickered like this for a few seconds until Karasu grunted. "You're so lazy, Neliel! We never get anywhere we need to be on time because you take forever! It's always your fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who-"

"Guys!" Karasu yelled at us. "You do realize we're here, right?" Amaya and I looked around and realized we were already at the arena. Of course. Leave it to Karasu to ruin our moment of bickering. But then we realized everyone was silently staring at us.

"Ummmm, we should probably head to the waiting area now," I told Karasu.

"Ya think?" We hurried over to the waiting area where the other Jonin were standing, waiting for their turn to battle. The other Jonin were giving us hard looks like they could beat us. If only they knew how strong we really were.

I gave off a burst of chakra. They all staggered back. "Cowards," I murmured under my breath. Karasu glared at me, and then took her turn to show off. They all fell on their butts and almost passed out in fear of us. We burst out laughing.

We looked to see who Amaya was fighting. It was an ugly guy with seriously overgrown eyebrows and the ugliest bowl haircut I've ever seen. He was wearing a very disturbing green spandex outfit with an idiotic smile on his face. He reminded me of Justin Bieber. I made a disgusted face and looked over at Karasu to see she had the same look on her face. Amaya visibly flinched at the sight of her opponent, and you could see the annoyed tick mark on her brow. Let me explain: Amaya is a serious fashionista. Everything on your body must be perfect, down to the last particle. And that's why she was friends with us. She sees us as the persona of perfection.

Then again, we are known as the Archangel (me), the Reaper (Karasu), and the Guardian (Amaya). Together we form the Spirit Trinity. We are praised, worshipped, and feared in our villages.

"The winner is Amaya!" Everyone did a doubletake and saw that Might Guy was suddenly embedded in what was once known as a wall. Anyone who has never been on the opposite end of her attack or is not Karasu and I would never be able to see or comprehend what just happened. Basically, Amaya shot a hyperspeed chakra bullet from her finger. It's known as "Sniper".

Amaya came into the waiting area and began to rant. "That is the most disgusting creature I have ever seen in my life! Not a single particle of it was even anywhere near halfway to perfection! I hope that blast killed it!" I yawned. This was normal for me. Amaya sees something she can't stand to look at, destroys it, and then begins to rant about it. During her rant, her emerald green eyes take on a fiery nature, and her perfectly straight black hair practically bristles.

"Next up is Neliel Nodiko from Kurogakure and Kaemon Aizawa from Kirigakure." I walked out to the arena, followed by a hot tall guy with black hair and red eyes. He reminded me of an assassin. I swear I'd seen him before. "Begin!"

I unsheathed the twin swords strapped to my back. He unsheathed his long sword that was also strapped to his back. Copycat. I lunged at him. He brought up his sword to block my attack. He counter attacked. We went on like this for a little while before I unfurled my jet black wings and soared into the sky just above the arena. Everyone stared at me in awe. Everyone except him, that is. I dove down and acted like I was going to attack again. Instead, I changed direction at the last second and circled around him a couple times before I landed.

"Showoff," I heard him mumble. I rolled my eyes. I stared into his eyes for a second before activating my Tenshigan. The Tenshigan is an occular justsu unique to the Nodiko clan. It manipulates a person's mind and actions to do the user's bidding. It can also search a person's mind. All without leaving your body. It's pretty much just taking the Yamanaka clan's jutsu a step further.

I attempted to put the thought of surrender in his mind. He started to raise his hand. Suddenly he vanished and reappeared behind me. I started to raise my swords to defend myself, but he was too fast. He stabbed me in the back, managing to sever my spinal cord. I fell to the ground.

"The winner is-" the announcer began.

"Don't count me out quite yet!" I interrupted. I stood up. My wound healed inhumanly fast. Kaemon was frozen in shock. "I am known as the Archangel in my village. I won't go down that easily." I unfurled my wings again, but this time I didn't take off into the sky. I extended them to their full span of 18 feet. Kaemon stumbled back in fear. I walked toward him. I raised my swords and took off into a sprint towards Kaemon. I stabbed him in the center of his stomach, making sure to miss any vital organs.

I watched as Kaemon seemed to slowly fall to the ground. I was now covered in his blood, making me look like a fallen angel that took the revenge it had desired.

"The winner is Neliel Nodiko!" said the announcer. I walked back to the waiting area to find that the other Jonin cowered in fear when I glanced over at them.

Most of the matches after that were pretty boring. Then it was Karasu's turn. The last match. It was Karasu and Kakashi. She activated her Seishingan before she went out into the arena.

"Begin!" Karasu stood in place studying Kakashi seriously. She didn't seem to notice, but her cat ears and tail appeared. Everyone stared at her like she was a freak. Her gaze hardened and her eyes turned back to their normal red color. She had an intensely dissatisfying look on her face. Nobody except Amaya and I could have noticed the sudden luminescence that passed through Karasu's eyes, causing Kakashi to suddenly pass out.

"The winner is Karasu Megami!" Everyone started yelling at Karasu out of anger. They called her nasty names and accused her of cheating.

"Silence!" yelled Naruto. Instantly everyone shut up. "Karasu Megami, you are hereby accused of cheating." Suddenly Karasu was behind Naruto with a kunai at his neck and a fistful of hair in her hand.

"Would you like to repeat that?" she asked Naruto.

"How dare you threaten the Hokage like that!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Hokage?" She started pinching his cheeks and squishing his face. "Nah, couldn't be." Amaya and I appeared and attempted to resolve the situtation.

"Karasu!" I said. "He _is _the Hokage!"

"Huh?" She grabbed him by the hair again and lifted him a couple inches off the ground. She brought her face right in front of his and stared intently into his eyes. "Oh, you're right. Kyuubi's in there." She dropped him and walked away. Amaya rushed over and apologized to Naruto.

"I'm sooooooooooo sorry for her," she apologized. "She pretty much just does whatever she wants without thinking of the consequences most of the time."

I just stood there thinking about my match. I still couldn't get Kaemon out of my mind.


	2. Mission

**Hey, everybody! Here's chapter 2 of Spirit Trinity! It's still Neliel's point of view. Again, check out RavenNightshade98's fanfics! They're really good!**

Ch. 2 Mission

"Nel!" yelled Karasu from outside my bedroom door. I looked to see what time it was. 4:32 am.

"Coming!" I yelled back, still half asleep. I opened the door to see her dressed in her usual sports bra-like sleeveless hoodie with the hood up, black short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and the traditional black ninja shoes. Her straight, black hair was brushed and rested on her back. "What do you want this early?"

"I want you to go on a mission with me."

"A mission? Who gets assigned a mission this early in the morning?"

"I wasn't assigned a mission by anyone. It's a mission I assigned myself."

"What kind of mission?"

She told me what it was. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled at her.

"Quiet down!" she said in a hushed tone. "I don't want to wake up Amaya. I'm not crazy! He's too power hungry! He needs to go. And the only way to do it is to kill him."

"Even so, we can't just go and kill him in his sleep. The village is guarded at night and he probably has ANBU guarding him."

"That's where you come in. You can control the spirit element. So you can control a person's spirit, right?"

"That's not quite how it works, but I might be able to if I tried."

"So you could just knock out guards like that, right?"

"I guess. But for now, let's say this really works, and I knock out all the guards. What are we going to do when we actually get to where he is?"

"When we get to where he is, I'll be the one to kill him."

"You're making this sound really easy, but you do realize it won't really be this easy, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok. I guess I'll help you. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready to head out." I shut the door and got dressed in my assassin outfit which consisted of a gray sports bra-like shirt, gray short shorts, and knee high black boots. I put my long, light brown hair in a high ponytail. I opened the door. I grabbed my long sword. "Ok, I'm ready."

We left Konoha and headed toward Kage, the village Karasu is from. We were going to kill someone powerful. We were going to kill the Shikage.

* * *

It would take about three days to get to Kage, so of course we had to stop and rest. We had been on the move for just over a day when we decided to rest. We found a clearing in the forest and built a fire. We were sitting in silence when I thought of something.

"Karasu," I said, "if we can both use a teleportation jutsu, why don't we just use them? We could get there a lot faster."

"I know, but I don't want to just pop in on him and then kill him. I want him to know we're coming. I want him to feel fear. I want him to feel the fear the villagers feel."

"Right." Well, it doesn't surprise me that that was her answer. She is a reaper, after all. But we could still just go to outside the village. I had a feeling there was another reason she didn't want to use it, though. Oh, well.

We stopped a couple more times in the three days it took to get to the village. When we finally got to the village, I could tell it wouldn't be easy to complete this mission. There were guards on the walls of the village patrolling, at least twice as many as at Konoha. There were also a lot of guards at the gates of the village. We hid behind a tree.

"Ok, Nel. You're up first."

"Right." I concentrated on the spirits of all the guards. I attempted to knock them out like that. I waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. "Crap," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, that didn't work. What are you going to do now?"

"You'll see." I slid out from behind the tree. I walked toward the gates at a normal pace. One of the guards spotted me.

"Intruder!" he yelled. A few guards came at me.

I dodged all their attacks easily. I called out some of the power of one of my three tailed beasts. My eyes turned red and my hair turned black. I grabbed the wrist of one of the guards and snapped it like a twig. He screamed out in agony. My lips curled up in a smile. I hit the back of his neck so he would pass out. I knocked out all the other guards, and then called off my tailed beast, Midnight. Karasu came out from her hiding spot.

"We need to move now," she said. We ran full speed toward where the Shikage was. When we got there, the building was surrounded by guards. They all attacked at once. There had to be at least 50 of them. Karasu and I defeated them easily. We moved inside and fought off more guards while making our way to the Shikage's room.

We got to the Shikage and saw he was still sleeping. How could he have slept through all that? Karasu moved toward his bed. She put her scythe at his neck. She raised it to kill him, but he opened his eyes. He moved faster than I expected him to. He moved behind me and before I knew what was happening he had a kunai at my neck.

"Don't move or I'll slash her throat," the Shikage threatened.

"I'm not worried about her," Karasu answered. I moved like I was going to do a backflip. I wrapped my legs around his neck and threw him at the wall. He went right through the wall and fell about three stories down. His kunai cut my throat and blood ran down my neck. I wiped at it with my hand. I brought it up to my mouth and licked it.

"Karasu. Could I at least have some fun with him and then let you kill him?"

"Go ahead." I dissapeared and reappeared next to him. I kicked him in his stomach and sent him flying. He coughed out blood. I unsheathed my long sword and slashed at his chest. Blood splashed out from the wound. He cried out in pain. "That's enough now, Nel. Keep this up and I won't be able to kill him." I sheathed my sword and backed up. Karasu raised her scythe and brought it down to his neck. His head rolled away from his body. I stared at his unmoving body.

We did it. We killed the Shikage. Suddenly someone appeared in front of me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and passed out.

**There you go! Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it!**


	3. New Kage

**Hey! Here's chapter 3 of Spirit Trinity! I hope you like it! Again, check out RavenNightshade98's fanfics! This chapter is in Amaya's POV.**

Ch. 3 New Kage

It was a beautiful morning. It would be an awesome day. Well, it would've been if Karasu and Neliel hadn't left in the middle of the night.

I woke up to find that they weren't home. I looked around and realized not only were their weapons gone, but so was Neliel's assassin outfit. She had also taken along her long sword instead of her twin swords. She only takes her long sword if she's going on an assassination mission.

I hurried up and got dressed in my usual button up tee, which shows cleavage and my stomach. The main part of it is black, but the sleeves are green. I put on my black short shorts, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves. I brushed my straight black hair, grabbed my halberd, and left.

Karasu had been talking about how the Shikage had too much power in Kagegakure, so I figured she had asked Neliel to help her kill the Shikage. It was just a guess, and if I was wrong, then I'd be screwed. But right now, it was the only clue as to where they had gone.

* * *

It took me a few days to get to Kage. When I got to the gates of Kage, the gates were open and unguarded. Well, there were guards all around, but they were unconcious, and some of them looked like they had broken bones. It looked like Neliel's work, so I figured I was right.

I decided to go in, and when I did, I saw Karasu and an unconcious Neliel. I was right. I saw that Karasu was talking to someone.

"Karasu!" I yelled at her. "What the hell?"

"Amaya!" said a shocked Karasu. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"How could I not? Neliel left a mess out front. Speaking of Neliel, what happened to her."

"I'm sorry," said the guy Karasu was talking to. "That was my fault. I didn't realize she was with Karasu, and all I saw was her standing over the Shikage. I know what's going on now, though. I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to Neliel when she wakes up. By the way, what's your name?"

"Tamashi. I'm an old friend of Karasu's."

I looked at Neliel and saw that she was waking up. I walked over to her. "Good morning," I told her.

"Whatever," she responded. "Who knocked me out?!"

"I'm really sorry about that," answered Tamashi. "I didn't know you were with Karasu." Neliel stormed over to him and was about to punch him, but Karasu grabbed her arm. Neliel's eyes were flaring red.

"Neliel," said Karasu, "calm down. He's telling the truth." Neliel pulled out of her grasp.

"Fine," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tamashi."

"Tamashi," said Karasu. "Now that the Shikage is dead, what do we do about his absence?"

"We vote on who the next Shikage will be."

"Who do you think the next Shikage will be?"

"Certainly not you."

"Gosh, I hate you so much! You know that, right?"

"You've been saying that since we were two, Karasu."

"Whatever."

Suddenly there was a sigh in the background. Everyone turned to see a guy with white hair walking towards us. "I was pissing in the woods, and I heard you guys yelling. What's so important that you have to disturb my moment of silence?" he said.

There was a nervous energy coming from Karasu. Suddenly she was running toward him, balling and yelling, "Katsu-kun!"

I couldn't help but stare and blush at the guy with white hair. He got Karasu off of him and then looked over at me. "What...umm...I..." I stammered. I grabbed Neliel and put her in front of me.

"Why am I being touched?" Neliel asked with an angry look on her face. Neliel pulled herself out of my grip and rolled her eyes at us.

"Okay, I think we need to head back to Konoha now," she told us. Karasu relutcantly released the boy and walked back over to us.

"Well goodbye Tamashi, goodbye Seikatsu," Karasu said, waving to the two boys. I decided to take a mental note of his name.

"Let's go now you two," I said.

"Fine," said Karasu.

"You two? I'm the one who said we need to leave in the first place!" Neliel said.

"Fine. Let's go Karasu. Happy Nel?"

"How can I be happy if I'm pissed off?"

Totally ignoring what she said, Karasu and I started to walk toward the gates of the village.

"I'm talking to you! Fine, whatever!" Neliel began to follow us.

* * *

When we got back to Konoha, Naruto was standing at the gates of the village tapping his foot looking very angry with us.

"Where have you three been?" he asked us.

Neliel and Karasu rolled their eyes at Naruto while I flinched.

"I still don't think you're the Hokage," said Karasu.

"Enough about that!" Naruto fumed. "You three are attending a Kage Summit with me. We leave immediately."

"Can't we rest a little?" Neliel asked. "We just got back."

"From an unauthorized assassination."

"So you knew about that?" Karasu responded.

"Of course I knew. And no, you can't rest. We are leaving now." He started walking toward the gate. Karasu and Neliel rolled their eyes and then followed him. I laughed to myself and then caught up with them.

* * *

By the looks on their faces, the Kage Summit was different from what Neliel and Karasu were expecting. Although I am the Tsukikage, this was also my first Kage Summit, as they are not held very often.

The other Kage didn't hesitate getting right down to business. "First off, we need to discuss the positions of the Shikage and the Sutakage," said the Mizukage. "There has been no Sutakage for a couple weeks, but the Shikage was killed just the other night." She turned to Neliel and Karasu. "I know you two had no notification or warning ahead of time, and this will seem sudden to you. But it is necessary. Karasu Megami, an election was held in Kagegakure, your home village. You were elected to be the Shikage. Neliel Nodiko, no election of any sort was held, but the higher ups in your village of Kurogakure discussed it, and came to an agreement that you would become the Sutakage." Neliel and Karasu both had very shocked looks on their faces.

It's to be expected, though. I felt the same way when I was told I would be the Tsukikage.

**Sorry it ended like that. I've had better endings for chapters, I know. I'll try to get chapter 4 up faster than I did this one.**


	4. Suna

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My laptop crashed so I was without a computer for a while. But here's chapter 4! Remember to check out RavenNightshade98's fanfics! This chapter is in Amaya's point of view.**

Ch. 4 Suna

After the Kage Summit, Naruto said he wanted to talk to us.

"The three of you are going to Suna for special training," said Naruto.

"Special training?" Neliel asked. "You want to get us even stronger and more dangerous than we already are? Is that even possible?"

"Stronger, yes. More dangerous, no. The point of this training is to not only increase your strength, but to also strengthen ties and prove the other villages can trust you. You three are the strongest shinobi the world has seen since Rikudo Sennin. Not only that, but you're very...odd jinchuuriki."

"Odd how?" Karasu asked.

"Odd as in you each hold multiple tailed beasts inside you. Amaya, you have two tailed beasts inside you, which is unheard of, and thought to be impossible. It's very unrealistic. But even so, Neliel has three tailed beasts, and beyond that, Karasu, you have four tailed beasts. How is any of that even possible? And you're asking how you're odd jinchuuriki?"

"There's a very reasonable explanation as to how that's possible."

"And that is?"

"There are many things you don't know about us. Most of those things, you're better off not knowing. But one of those many things you don't know about us is that the three of us are direct descendants of Rikudo Sennin."

"Direct descendants? Then you're saying the three of you are members of either the Uchiha clan or the Senju clan?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. We're not from the Uchiha clan or the Senju clan."

"Then how are the three of you direct descendants of Rikudo Sennin?"

"I'll explain that," I said. "You see, Rikudo Sennin had two sons who later became known as the ancestors for the Uchiha and Senju clans. That much all shinobi know. But he also had three daughters. Those three daughters became the ancestors for the Megami, Nodiko, and Yoru clans. Our ancestors."

Suddenly everything went quiet. Naruto had a shocked look on his face. I started to feel a bit awkward. Maybe we shouldn't have said anything about it...

* * *

~Three Days Later~

We moved fast to get to Suna, and took a few breaks in the three days it took to get there. We didn't run into any trouble on the way, and we ended up meeting Kankuro about halfway there.

"Welcome to Sunagakure," Gaara greeted us when we got there. "The training doesn't start for two days, so in the meantime, you can hang out and do whatever you want. But before that, Temari will show you where you'll be staying.

"Right this way," Temari said. She led us to the Kazekage's mansion, and showed us around. First, she showed us a big room with three couches and a huge flatscreen TV. "This is the living room. You can hang out in here whenever you want." Then she led us to a much smaller room. "This is Gaara's office. If you ever need him for some reason, you can usually find him in here." Then she led us to a large room that had three beds in it, with a huge walk-in closet off to the side, and another small room off of it that I was guessing was the bathroom. "This is your room. You'll be staying in here while you're in Suna. If you ever need anything, then just ask Kankuro, Gaara, or me."

After that, she left, and we unpacked the very few things we took with us. "Well," said Neliel, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't really feel like staying cooped up in this room."

"Why don't we go check out the TV?" Karasu suggested.

* * *

"Ugh!" Karasu groaned. "There's nothing good on TV!" She chucked the remote at the TV, and the screen shattered. Just as Gaara was walking by.

"That was my favorite TV!" he yelled.

"Oh, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Then why don't you pay to get it replaced?!"

"I could, but I'd rather not waste money. Let's do it the easy way this time, okay?" The shattered screen began fixing itself as soon as she finished her sentence. I looked over to see Gaara walking away as if nothing happened. Well, ok then.

"Ok," Neliel began, "since there's nothing on TV, why don't we go check out the village?"

"Sounds good," I said. So we left the Kazekage's mansion to explore the village.

* * *

"Why is everything here so boring?" Karasu complained.

"Why do you have to complain about everything?" Neliel asked.

"It's true! Everything here is boring, and there's nothing to do!"

"Maybe you should go back to the Kazekage's mansion and find something to do! Amaya and I would like to have a good time while we can before training starts, and we only have the rest of today and tomorrow!"

"You guys!" I yelled. "Would you two stop fighting? Let's all just go back to the Kazekage's mansion. It's getting late anyways."

"Fine," Neliel and Karasu said in unison. So we made our way back to the mansion in silence.

* * *

~The Next Day~

I woke up and looked at the clock. 9:32. I looked to see that Karasu and Neliel were still sleeping. I decided not to wake them up.

I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

I dug around in the cupboards for a while to find something to eat. I settled on a bowl of Froot Loops. I went to the refrigerator to grab the milk. No milk. I guess I'll have to eat it dry, then.

After I ate my cereal, I went back up to the room to see if Karasu and Neliel were awake yet. Still sleeping. I looked at the clock. 10:24. Time to wake them up. I woke Neliel up first. She replied with a grunt and a glare that told me she would kill me next time she got the chance. I walked over to Karasu and woke her up. She threw a pillow at my face. "Five more minutes," she said.

"Wake up," I told her, a hint of annoyance in my voice. She groaned and sat up. I looked to make sure Neliel didn't fall asleep again. She was sitting up, still glaring at me. "Get dressed and then we'll go find a cafe or something so you can get breakfast."

I waited for about 45 minutes for Neliel and Karasu to get ready. Does it really take that long to get ready to go to get breakfast?

When they were finally ready, we left the mansion and found a cafe. The cafe we found was small, most cafes are, and it seemed friendly. We all got coffee and got half a dozen donuts. We sat down at a table near a window. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat anything. Karasu and Neliel argued about who would get my share of the donuts. There are 6 donuts. Can't they just split my two donuts between them so they get 3 each, or save some for another time?

After we left the cafe, we weren't really sure what to do. There was nothing to do at the mansion, and there weren't any places in Suna that piqued our interest. So we wandered around for a while.

We found a movie theater, so we decided to see what movies were playing. None of the movies seemed interesting, so we went back to the mansion. We ended up watching TV until 10pm.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Everyone wake up!" Temari yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 5:24. "Get dressed and then head to the kitchen for breakfast. You have 20 minutes. And make sure you dress in something you'd be comfortable to fight in. Bring your weapons." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

We hurried to get dressed. Neliel wore a short, skin tight black kimono that had long, open sleeves, and black knee high boots. She put her hair in a high ponytail, and grabbed her twin swords. Karasu wore a sleeveless sports-bra like hoodie, black short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and the traditional black ninja shoes. She put her hood up and grabbed her scythe. I wore a black button up tee with green sleeves that shows my cleavage and stomach, black short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and the traditional black ninja shoes. I grabbed my halberd.

We made our way to the kitchen for breakfast. When we got to the kitchen, pancakes, waffles, sausage patties, and bacon was waiting for us on the table. After we ate, Temari led us to Suna's training grounds, where Gaara was waiting for us.

"Welcome to the Kage boot camp," Gaara said.

**I think that's the longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it! Again, sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update quicker from now on. Review, please!**


End file.
